


I had Hope

by BabyBambi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Remus is baby, Secret Relationship, Set in Canon timeline but modernized objects, Sirius Black Speaks French, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBambi/pseuds/BabyBambi
Summary: "You taste like honey and Jasmine""Oh my merlin shut up!" He said through his laughter"Well, I was trying to be romantic"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	I had Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think It's important that you all know I started this chapter In January and have just now finished it.

_Marauders dorm, third year_

“Sirius, you have got to stop moving.” Remus said for the fifth time. 

“You’re gonna mess it up. I have a reputation to uphold” Sirius said as he continued to squirm and wriggle around trying to escape the constant pain 

“I think you’ll be fine with my hair styling. I saw a bird fly out of here earlier. You are so lucky I was forced to spend most of my summers at my uncle’s barber shop.” 

Their current predicament, Remus muttering spells and cutting away hair, was due to Sirius and James engaging in a noble duel, over the last piece of treacle tart. James had accidently pronounced a spell wrong causing Sirius’s hair to grow, rat and apparently become home to several woodland creatures. Sirius didn’t stop crying for a good hour. At one point during his sobbing Sirius threw James out of the room and James had come back with a pink teddy bear, a bouquet of flowers, (yellow roses, daisies and lilies, of course), and chocolate trains. Sirius had already affectionately named the bear Fuzzy Wuzzy. 

“Anyways I'm almost done. Just a few more minutes and you can go do whatever you want.” Remus said as he cut off one of the last pieces that was tangled. Sirius sat still at the promise of freedom. 

“There! See I told you it wouldn’t take long. Now just one last touch and you will be perfect" Remus said picking up the bouquet and plucking some of the freshest and smallest daisies. He took three small strands into his hand putting them under and over, occasionally placing a flower in between them. 

“Alright! I left it a little longer than you usually get it but I think with the way your hair curls it will look good.” Remus said as he handed Sirius a mirror “If you don't like it I can make it shorter but I wanted you to see it this long just in case you liked it.” 

Sirius starred in the mirror for a couple seconds before chuckling, holding the braid and saying “Moony, no offense, but I don't look very um how would I put it? I look cute that is not very punk rock” 

“You can be both cute and punk rock! Plus, don’t your parents think it's satanic or something. I swear you told me that once.” He said as he cleaned up the debris. 

“Not sure if satanic is the right word but they definitely don't like it. God, I cannot wait to see their faces! See Remus this is why you’re my favorite!” 

Remus smiled and almost let himself pretend that was true. Let himself indulge in fantasies of unruly dark hair and kind bright eyes. Of warm arms pulling him closer, soft touches and sickly-sweet smiles. _It’s okay to imagine_ Remus tells himself _You can't control your thoughts_. But it’s not just thoughts. He has dreams with blankets that do not belong to him and the sound of soft murmuring in his ear. He’ll wake up from them with wide eyes and butterflies in his stomach that he cannot for the life of him get rid of or understand. 

Some nights he just lays there in bed listening to the sound of breathing. Sirius’s is always so quick. As if even in sleep he has to worry about being faster. But Sirius is always faster than them. He’s never slowed down or second guessed himself. He does what he wants when he wants to and when he’s bored with a prank or a project he moves onto the next one so quick that sometimes it makes Remus's head spin sometimes.

“I should go show Jamie.” Sirius announced, standing up and turning towards Remus "I am sure he would be delighted to know that his complete and utter stupidity didn't permanently destroy my beautiful hair, my precious mane, my- REMUS IT IS NOT FUNNY! StOP LAUGHING! HE COULD HAVE RUINED MY HAIR AND PEOPLE DON’T COME BACK FROM THINGS LIKE THAT! I mean no one even remembers who Marlene Mckinnon is and all because she bleached her hair. I still don't understand why she did that though, her hair was magnificent! I mean it was no Sirius Black but it was a close second. All luscious and thick and- Do I have something on my face?” 

It was then and only then that Remus realized he was staring. 

“Oh, uh um yea-nO no you don’t. It’s just that you um- you look really nice with your hair like that.” he said with his face as red as a tomato “You should let me put flowers in your hair more often, especially the lilies for some strange reason.” 

“Oh..., well uh thanks I guess…” After a couple awkward moments of silence, that felt like hours, Sirius spoke again "You know I went to a private pureblood school where they only speak French and despise anything muggle related but even I know it’s contrast that just makes it look so good. Jeez Remus, no one ever teach you about color theory at your old school?!” Sirius said 

“Of course, they teach color theory in muggle school! Honesty Sirius sometimes I wonder if you’re all there. Speaking of all there, did you hear James last night? Merlin, was he wailing! He sounded worse than myrtle!” 

“Oh, trust me **I** heard! _Oh, Sirius she hexed me! Again! Oh, how could she?! Doesn’t she know she is the love of my life? My deepest desire? Does she even know that we're soulmates? How could she perform such treason on her future husband?_ ” Sirius mimicked in a warbling voice “Like he has any room with hexing people. I swear Remus if he tells me one more time how luminescent her eyes look in charms, I’m going to choke him.” 

“Don’t worry I’m sure he’ll get over it soon. If I’m being completely honest, I think he’s just a rejection away from giving up.” 

“Hopefully” Sirius said while playing with his braid 

“Sirius if you don’t like the braid you can just take it out. You won’t hurt my feelings or anything.” 

“Oh no Remus nothing like that I was just- I was wondering if you could teach me how to braid?” 

“Oh of course,” He grabbed three lilies and put them in Sirius’s hands “Okay so you put this one over the middle and then that one over the middle and that's basically it.” 

“Alright so over the middle, and over the middle, and over the middle again and oh no Remus I’m pretty sure I messed it up already. A little help?” 

“Here” He replied putting his hands over Sirius’s warm hands. They almost fit together so wonderfully that he wondered if they were meant to be like that. Together. Their hands, of course. 

Unfortunately Remus had been so busy in his thought that he didn’t realize Sirius reacted as though he’d been burned. He pulled his hands away so fast that it took a second for Remus to understand that the warmth was gone. His stomach felt endless and his cheeks warmed. His eyes were starting to sting. _Of course he doesn’t want you touching his hand_ Remus thought _Friends don’t hold friend’s hands._

“I’m uh sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It won’t happen again.” Remus said looking at his feet.

“Oh no It’s fine. More than fine actually! You know I just don’t like being touched suddenly. It’s not you Remus.” 

“Oh right. I forgot sorry!”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing, it's fine. Could you help me the way you were planning to? I’ve always learned best when I’m doing it with my own hands.” He said sitting down and crossing his legs 

“Yes of course.” Remus replied following suit and putting his hands over Sirius’s. They were so warm, almost too warm, like holding a cup of jasmine with mittens.

“Okay so over the middle and over the middl-”

“No, Sirius the middle doesn’t stay the same. It’s the stem in the middle at the time. Like this”

“Ooh I get it!” 

They continued going over the middle over and over again on many lily stems until there was a thump at their door. 

“Sirius I am so so sorry” A voice from the other side of the door sobbed “I- I really am! I swear I wasn’t trying to mess up your hair. I know how much it means to you. I was just trying to have fun with you. I didn’t mean to say it wrong. Honest! I promise if you-you can finnd it in your heart to forgive me I will never say a hex wrong again and I will give you all the chocolate frogs you want! Just please open the door and talk to me. Pleeeease!”

“Should we open it?” Sirius whispered leaning forward.

“He is begging.” Remus replied.

“Oh alright, but only for you.” He said getting up and opening the door.

James stumbled and had to grab onto Sirius to stabilize himself. He was still crying but when he looked up at Sirius he suddenly gasped.

“Sirius Black you are **the** most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and I just passed Evans in the hall” James blubbered pulling Sirius into a hug 

“Damn right I am” Sirius said trying to push James away while laughing 

“Sirius we talked about this you need to let yourself be- what did you do to the liles?” 

“I was teaching Sirius how to braid and we used the lilies” Remus replied 

“Oh. That's okay,” James said with a thick voice and clutching his chest where his heart is “I don’t mind. It’s not as though I poured my heart into them. I just remembered I’m tired. Goodnight!”

James ran to his bed. He belly-flopped onto the bed and slipped the curtain shut.

“Is he okay?”Remus asked

“Oh he’s fine I think he just had an emotional week.”

“Jed's behdaf” James said before letting out the loudest sobs Remus had ever heard 

“JAMES! That’s not the silencing charm!” Sirius said

“Muffelo”

“There you go” Sirius said walking over to his bed

“He’s fine, huh?” Remus asked

“Okay maybe not fine. Sirius said rolling his eyes “I think I’m gonna have to console him, so uh let’s finish this later?”

  
“Oh yeah we can do it tomorrow since we have no class!” Remus said. Sirius flashed him a smile and disappeared into James’s bed. Remus looked around at the destroyed flower and tangled hair and thought _progress_.


End file.
